Benutzer Diskussion:Anis Ben Amor
Bilder *Ich übernehm die aus dem jeweiligen Artikel der englischen Lostpedia. --Nordlys 06:13, 15. Feb. 2008 (PST) Mir wurde immer gesagt das dies Wikipedia regelwidrig sei. Die Bilder müssen dann aber erst für die Deutsche Pedia umgespeichert werden oder. Danke für die Unterstützung!--Ben Amor 06:26, 15. Feb. 2008 (PST) *Das hier ist ja nichts anderes als eine "Erweiterung" der englischen Lostpedia und liegt auch auf demselben Server. Ich frag mich auch schon länger, warum es keinen gemeinsamen Bilderpool gibt, so wird ja alles mehrfach bei den unterschiedlichen Sprachversionen hochgeladen. Naja, mit dem Technikkram kenn ich mich nicht wirklich aus ;-) --Nordlys 07:12, 15. Feb. 2008 (PST) Kopierte Beiträge Ich weiß ja selber wie das ist mit dem Kopieren der Beiträge aus dem englischen Lostpedia, man will sie erstmal haben, hat aber keine lust sie gleich zu übersetzen, aber es wäre trotzdem schön, wenn wenigstens die Infoboxen, Links und Vorlagen wie auf angeglichen werden. 05:10, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) Mein Problem ist das ich das mit den Vorlage crossref und diesen ganzen Sachen noch keine wirkliche Erfahrung habe und hoffe meist das dies jemand übernimmt der mehr Ahnung hat davon. Soll nicht heißen das ich es nicht machen will nur das wofür du wahrscheinlich 10 Minuten brauchst würde mich mindestens eine Stunde kosten. Habe jetzt sowieso vor mich mit dem ganzen mehr zu beschäftigen wobei ich mir diese Themen bestimmt vornehmen werde. Danke für deine Offenheit und bitte nochmals um Verständniss. --Ben Amor 11:43, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) Kapitän Gault *Was meinst du mit Bilder hinzufügen, diese funktionieren nicht? * Lassen sich die Bilder bei dir anzeigen? Bei mir funktionieren die nicht hab es schon mit anderen probiert aber Regina und Kapitän Gault funktionieren beide bei mir nicht. Wenn sie bei euch allen funktionieren lass es mich wissen dann ändere ich sie nicht mehr um! Danke! PS: Frage hast du meinen Vorschlag auf der Hauptseitendisskussionsseite bezüglich der Offene/Beantwortete Fragen Sektion etc. gelesen und was denkst du darüber (habe bisher keine Antworten erhalten) Bitte um Vorschläge! Danke --Ben Amor 09:18, 15. Mär. 2008 (PDT) **Komisch, bei den Bilder klappt es, aber bei mir werden andere Bilder erst bei erneutem laden angezeigt ... keine Ahnung, was da schon wieder nicht funktioniert, jedenfalls kann ich die bilder sehen, weswegen das Überarbeiten rauskönnen sollte. 09:39, 15. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Aaron Aaron und Alex sind keine Hauptcharaktere, da sie keine Rückblenden haben. Dem entsprechend gehören sie auf die Seite der Nebencharaktere! Des Weiteren ist Alex sowieso schon bei den Anderen eingeordnet. (Eigentlich ist das nur schwer zu trennen, Libby hatte zum Beispiel nie einen direkten Flaschback, war aber in der zweiten Staffel ein fester Bestandteil (ich glaube sogar Maincast), da is irgendwo schwer die Linie zu ziehen, und wdann macht der eine das si und der andere so, das bei der Vorlage:Index das anders ist war mir zum Beispiel gar nicht aufgefallen. Also Danke fürs Ordnungmachen) 16:43, 26. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Test Bereich Portal-Anderen Nein so gehts leider nicht, vielleicht ist es dir nich aufgefallen, aber die Bilder passen nicht in die vorlagen größe, müssen also noch angepasst werden. Ich glaub das waren 122x90 px. auch wenn Harpers Bild recht interessant aussieht, wenn man nur die Augen sieht ;-). Vielleicht nimmste einfach die Bilder von der englischen lostpedia, die sind ja schon in der richtigen größe. 08:02, 29. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Also einfach die kopieren und als Portal Image speichern. Warum komm ich da nicht selber drauf, spiele mich bereits seit fast 5 Stunden mit der formatierug. Aber ausser den Bildern passt es oder? --Ben Amor 08:12, 29. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Ja, sind nur die Bilder, ich persönlich möchte zwar nicht unbedingt, dass die deutsche Lostpedia genauso wie die englische aussieht, da ich der meinung bin, dass man auch selbst ordentlich was basteln kann, aber manchmal gibs eben keine bessere Lösung, und manchmal bin auch ich zu faul und kopiere bloß. Das soll also nicht heißen, dass sowas nicht gemacht werden soll. *Ähm, die Male und Female bilder passen noch nich. *Übernimmst du dann auch die anderen Charakterportale? Falls ja, die bilder dafür werd ich schon mal hochladen, da ich diese auch für das neue Bilderportal brauche. **Ich mein das schon so wie die englische, weil wenn dann einheitlich, also ja mit den Tod-Lebend-Unbekannt-Abtrünig 14:49, 29. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Bitte Bitte, is doch kein Problem. Und es freut mich, dass euch das Bilderportal gefällt. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur eine Seite machen, wo die Bilderkategorien übersichtlicher als hier gestalltet sind. Und angespornt von meiner eigenen aussage, dass wir ja auch selbst was ordentlichen basteln können, hab ich es dann gleich richtig gemacht ;-) 06:15, 30. Mär. 2008 (PDT) **Ich vergess manchmal, mit was für einem großen Bildschirm und damit großer Auflösung ich arbeite ;-) 09:02, 30. Mär. 2008 (PDT) News Ja, lösch am besten die letzten beiden Beiträge (so, dass die New rechts mit der Umfrage unten abschließen) und ja, der neue Eintrag gehört auch schon ins Newsarchiv. 12:05, 31. Mär. 2008 (PDT) O-MissionBox Ähm, auch wenn das jetzt doof klingt, aber ich arbeite schon an solchen Boxen. 08:12, 3. Apr. 2008 (PDT) *Oder eben die letzten 6 Stunden meines Lebens. Desweiteren gehts nur um die Vorlage, und meinst du nich, dass die Vorlage hier Vorlage:A-MissionBox bzw. die Vorlage:O-MissionBox besser aussieht? Nebenbei, ich habs wirklich nich mitbekommen, ansonsten hät ich dir sofort was geschrieben. *Eigentlich musst du ja nicht mal mehr was ändern, ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden O-Missionen. **Nein, du kannst ruhig den Artikel weiter bearbeiten, da ich mit den A.Missionen noch mehr als genug zu tun zu haben. Es ging mir ja nur um die Vorlagen. 10:00, 3. Apr. 2008 (PDT) **Na die Vorlage:Sectionbox O-Missionen die hab ich ja bloß abgeändert, damit sie auf die O-MissioneBox zugreift. Die Parameter sollten alle die gleichen sein. **Du kannst doch die Vorlage wie vorher benutzen. Als sprich die hier Vorlage:Sectionbox O-Missionen und nicht die O-MissionenBox! Wenn du bei dem Artikel eine Version zurück gehst, dann sieht dus. Und den Resultatetext ... da arbeite ich noch dran. Ich hab jetzt noch die Sectionbox O-Missionen an die der A-Missionen angepasst, damit das einheitlicher ist. So müsstest du jetzt die Vorlage benutzen können: Wenn du weiter an den O-Missionen arbeitest, kannst du dann bitte darauf achten, dass die Links auf die A-Missionen auch funktionieren. Und mir am besten Bescheid sagen wenn du fertig bist, dass ich gucken kann, ob alle Links auf der Seite der A-Missionen, die zu O-Missionen führen sollen, auch funktionieren. Danke *Ja, kannste machen, obwohl ich nich so genau weiß obs notwenig ist, ich habs bei A-Missionen gemacht, um die Seite klein zu halten, ich weiß nicht wie viele O-Missionen es gibt, entscheide du. Ich hab die A-Missionen jetzt fertig gestellt. Den Text am Anfang der Staffel find ich unsinnig, da da nix neues drinsteht, ich wollt dann als nächstes die B-Missionen machen, nur damit du Bescheid weißt. Für heude reicht es aber erstmal 10:59, 4. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Audio und pdf * ogg ist ein Audio-Typ, wie Mp3, mehr dazu findest du hier: hier. Was PDF-Dokumente angeht, das müsste genau wie bei den Bilder, bloß, dass du sie wie du bereits sagtest über media:Dokument.pdf einbintest, funktioneren. 05:46, 5. Apr. 2008 (PDT) **Leider weiß ich eben nicht genau wie das bei lostpedia ist. Bei Wikipedia sollen pdf's zum Beispiel aufs commons ausgelagert werden ... Wofür brauchst du das eigentlich? 07:14, 5. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Staffel 4 Also so genau weiß ich nich, warum Evelyn die Seite geschützt hat, wahrschienlich um die Seite vor zu vielen Spoilern zu bewaren. Ich hab sie jetzt erstmal freigegeben, da ich Eve nicht erreichen kann. 05:03, 17. Apr. 2008 (PDT) ESpoiler in O-Missionen Welche informationen genau sind bei dieser Mission aus der vierten Staffel? Wie Ben den Auftrag erteilt war ja schon in zu sehen. Und der Link auf alleine braucht keine Warnung. 15:33, 18. Apr. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hoffe, dass du mit dieser Lösung auch zufrieden bist. Es ist bloß so, dass ich es nicht schön finde, auf Grund eines einzigen Satzen, vor dem gesamten Artikel als Spoiler zu warnen. Jemand der die englischen Folgen nicht sieht, und auch nicht gespoilt werden will, könnte sich auf Grund dieser allgemeinen Warnung den gesamten Artikel nicht durchlesen, obwohl er zu fast 100% keine Informationen aus der vierten Staffel enthält. Die SpoilerBox in der Sectionbox sieht zwar vielleicht nicht so schön aus, ist aber meiner Meinung nach zweckdienlicher. 03:23, 19. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Hanso Foundation Ganz einfach, die bilder gibt es noch nicht auf der deutschen lostpedia, lade sie hoch und die Gallerie funktioniert auch. 03:44, 19. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Promo-Bilder Hey ho. Sag mal, wo hast du dieses Bild her? Gruß 10:09, 20. Apr. 2008 (PDT) 4x09 schon gesehen? Sag mal, warst du irgendwie auch mal in der nähe der Insel, dass du jetzt in die Zukunft sehen kannst. Ich meine du hast am 24.04 um 19:23 gesehen, ich will das auch können! Aber halt, bitte keine Spoiler. Sorry, den Scherz konnte ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen ;-) Keamy lebt? ich hab erst überlegt, ob ich verstorben wirklich schreiben soll, dachte aber, dass man son angriff vom Monster nich überleben kann...des weiteren schau ich mir previews nich an (ich mag keine spoiler). Ich glaube Status=unbekannt wäre die beste Lösung. Bilder umbennen Bilder und Kategorien kann man nicht umbennen (verschieben), bitte lade das bild neu hoch (unter dem richtigen namen), ersetze die links die auf das alte bild verweisen und markier es bitte zum löschen. Nebenbei, wenn du solche Weiterleitungen wie die von Benutzer:Ronnizzle gelöscht haben willst, dann geh sicher, dass sie auch nicht mehr benutzt werden oder ändere gegebenfalls die Links. 04:59, 29. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Tea Shack Tut mir leid dass ich dir nicht weiter helfen kann, aber ich hab auch keine Ahnung was das heißen soll. Die beste Lösung ist wohl wirklich das erste so stehen zu lassen. 12:28, 12. Mai 2008 (PDT) ** Wo kommt "Tea Shack" denn vor? Oder ging es nur um die Übersetzung von "Shack" für Mr. Clucks Chicken Shack? Ich würd Tea Shack auch einfach mit "Teehütte" / "Teebude" übersetzen. Mein Dictionary sagt auch nur "a roughly built hut or cabin", also "eine grob konstruierte Hütte/Kabine". Ich hoffe, ich konnte vielleicht weiterhelfen. --M. Müller 12:54, 16. Jun. 2008 (PDT) There's No Place Like Home, Teil 1 Hi, ich steig da grade nicht ganz durch, da steht das Änderungen von mir rückgängig gemachtg wurden, dabei hab ich das alles garnicht geändert, ausser die eine offene frage hinzugefügt??? *Das leuchtet ein,ich habe zwar kein hinweis gesehen, aber wahrscheinlich habe ich auch nicht so genau hingesehen, danke für die erklärung--Mr.KnowItAll 04:28, 17. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Und warum hast du die frage jetzt gelöscht??? --Mr.KnowItAll 02:34, 18. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Ich scheine nicht der einzige gewesen zu sein, dem es aufgefallen ist, guckst du hier http://www.menoffaith.de/forum/showthread.php?t=9243&page=8 da wird auch darüber diskutiert--Mr.KnowItAll 05:25, 18. Mai 2008 (PDT) *O.k. Brauchst dich aber nicht zu entschuldigen, man kann ja nicht immer alles sehen ;-) Ich habs mir auch ein paar mal angesehen. Habs sogar versucht es zu vergrößern, aber die Quali ist zu schlecht, um zu erkennen wer da sitzt --Mr.KnowItAll 07:06, 18. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Obwohl, wenn ich mir dieses Foto ansehe: http://img388.imageshack.us/my.php?image=losts04e12os0.jpg , könnte es auch der Typ sein : http://img376.imageshack.us/my.php?image=losts04e122mp6.jpg --Mr.KnowItAll 07:27, 18. Mai 2008 (PDT) Pressekonferenz Hi. Ja hast recht, im Moment passiert hier nicht viel. Nordlys war auch schon seit 2 Wochen nicht mehr hier. Merkt man vor allem daran, dass die Transcripte nicht übersetzt werden ;-) Einen arabischen Reporter habe ich nicht bemerkt. Wird vermutlich irgendwo im Publikum sitzen. In der englischen Lostpedia steht in der Infobox zwar auch "Interviewed the Oceanic 6", aber ich hab niemanden gesehen. Naja, vielleicht taucht er ja noch auf. Gruß 12:09, 17. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Neues im Fall "Arabic Reporter". Schau mal hier. Gruß 11:58, 20. Mai 2008 (PDT) **Ja, da bin ich auch für. Könnte gut sein, dass der noch vorkommt aber zu früh in den Credits erschien oder ähnliches. Grüße 06:31, 21. Mai 2008 (PDT) Bilderkategorien *Eine Bilderkategorie für jemanden der nur ein Mal kurz auftaucht ist ziemlich sinnlos meiner Meinung nach. Kategorie:Bilder von Karen Decker *Des Weiteren, vergiss bitte nicht Bilderkategorien selbst zu kategoriesieren (in Kategorie:Bilder) Danke 15:35, 19. Mai 2008 (PDT) Meine Abwesenheit Vielleicht nicht gerade von größten Belangen, aber ich wollt nochmal loswerden, dass ich für ein paar Tage im Urlaub war und deswegen nichts von mir hab hören lassen. Eigentlich wollt ich noch eine Vorlage basteln, die auf meiner Seite darüber informiert hätte, hatte aber irgendwie keine Zeit mehr dafür ... nächstes Mal. 14:30, 20. Mai 2008 (PDT) Zweitprojekt Da ich fest an meine Spoilerpolitik glaube (hihi) wirst du dich noch bis zum Staffelfinale gedulden müssen. Mit anderen Worten, ich hoffe das ich bis dahin damit fertig bin. 16:19, 25. Mai 2008 (PDT) ICH HAB IHN GEFUNDEN! Hey, ich hab den arabischen Reporter gefunden :D Der wurde tatsächlich rausgeschnitten. Die komplette Pressekonferenz gibt bei DarkUFO. Greetz 13:59, 30. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Btw: Was hälst du vom Finale? Ich fand's richtig geil. *Weiß tu zufällig ob die Pressekonferenz das einzige war, was noch zusätzlich gezeigt wurde? Und ich bin auch der Meinung, das wir das mit in den Artikel der Episode mit einbinden sollten, immerhin erfährt man da ja, wer die anderen 3 "Überlebenden" waren. --Mr.KnowItAll 06:00, 31. Mai 2008 (PDT) *Ja, ich bin auch dafür, dass wir den Reporter einfach mal drin lassen. Schaden kann es nicht. Ich finds auch verdammt schade, dass die nächste Staffel erst im Januar beginnt. Aber genau wie du sehe ich auch die Chance, Artikel wie diesen mal in Ruhe zu überarbeiten, ohne, dass ständig neue Infos hinzukommen. Gruß 06:37, 31. Mai 2008 (PDT) * Ich machs grade bei der Pressekonferenz rein. Bei kannst du oder ein anderer gerne übernehmen. --Mr.KnowItAll 06:42, 31. Mai 2008 (PDT) Frozen Donkey Wheel *lol* Wollte auch grade die Seite samt Weiterleitung erstellen, hab aber noch rechtzeitig gesehen, das du das ja schon gemacht hast, Danke das du mir die Arbeit abgenommen hast ;-) --Mr.KnowItAll 06:00, 31. Mai 2008 (PDT) Benutzer Sperren Hey, also bei mir steht auch "Sperren", aber wenn ich draufklicke kommt die Meldung "Keine ausreichenden Rechte - Diese Aktion ist beschränkt auf Benutzer, die der Gruppe „Administratoren“ angehören." Klappt also (leider ?) nicht. Greetz 10:40, 2. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hab einfach mal draufgeklickt :D Smileys Keine Sorge, da hab ich auch dran gedacht Schau hier Kategorie:Smileys Theorien So, jetzt bin ich mit meinem Senf dran Du hast diese Theorien in einer Weiterleitung angelegt. Hier müssten sie eigentlich hin. So, fertig. Greetz 12:16, 2. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Ach verdammt..... Ich hab in den letzten Bearbeitungen nur deinen Namen hinter dem Artikel gesehen. Also gut, mein Senf kommt noch - wenn du nicht mehr dran denkst... huiuiuiuiui! Mit anderen Worten: Vergiss es ^^ Zweierlei # Mein Zweitprojekt is fertig. # Die Vorlage Vorlage:Infobox DHARMA Station Klein dient einem anderen Zweck als Vorlage:Infobox DHARMA Station. Sie ist also nicht doppelt. Des Weiteren wenn du eine Vorlage zum löschen vorschlägst, oder irgendwelche anderen Header wie oder so in die Vorlage schreibst, denn schreibe diese unbedingt in ...-Tags. Anderenfalls werden diese Header auch auf der seite verwendet, die die Vorlage verwendet. *Hier kannst du einsehen welche Seiten die Vorlage verwenden. Nebenbei, ja das mit haste richtig festanden. Wenn du dir mal Das letzte Gefecht anschaust, siehst du, dass es so aussieht, als wäre der Artikel zum löschen vorgeschlägen, aber in wirklichkeit ist die Vorlage:Infobox Buch vorgeschlagen. Da das verwirrt sind diese Tags so wichtig, da sie verhindern, dass das was zwischen den Tags steht bei der Verwendung der Vorlage nicht angezeigt wird.! 09:13, 4. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Deutscher Passagier Hey ho, sag mal; weißt du, wie in der dt. Lostpedia der German Tailender heißt? Ich komm da grad absolut nicht drauf. Gruß 10:10, 5. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Ah ich habs. Deutscher Tailie. trz danke Danke Immer gerne^^ Die Arbeit von euch "Stammies" ist natürlich auch lobenswert. --M. Müller 07:41, 12. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Offene Fragen Du hast zu mir gesagt, dass ich offene Frage, die bereits beantwortet sind, nicht löschen soll. Warum denn? Eigentlich sind es doch garkeine offenen Fragen mehr. Empfehlung Gerne --Andre Geistiges Eigentum Klar doch! Viel Spaß damit lg 13:53, 17. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Schau mal hier unter Punkt 2. Da gibt's Tipps, wie du durch Eingabe von ~~~~ automatisch deine Signatur anhängen kannst. **Versuch nochmal 05:16, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Na toll! Jetzt hab ich das auch *Ich habe keine Ahnung was da los ist. Bisher hat das bei mir ja auch geklappt. Hab heute Mittag eigentlich nur ein paar kleine Änderungen durchgeführt, aber iwie... naja ---- *Ich habs! Bei mir fehlte am Ende Und jetzt geht's bei mir. Signatur So mysteriös ist das gar nicht . Du benutzt die Seite deiner Signatur quasi als Vorlage. Es macht für das System also theoretisch keinen Unterschied, ob ich nun schreibe oder . Die eingegeben hast, wird Benutzer:Anis Ben Amor/autosig als Vorlage für die Unterschrift hergenommen. Da das System weiß, dass ~~~~ = Unterschrift, fügt es Zeit und Datum ein. Klappt es dann jetzt bei dir mit der Eingabe von ~~~~ oder landet das Datum immernoch eine Zeile tiefer? 12:49, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hab nochmal probiert den Fehler zu finden.... Ich hab keine Ahnung wo der ist. Ich hab dir aber auch nochmal meine aktuelle Signatur unsichtbar eingefügt. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du es ja nochmal versuchen *Kein Problem 16:19, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Kategorien Hey, also theoretisch ist das ganze Kategorien-Wirrwarr sowieso schon recht unübersichtlich. Aber wir können ja mal den ersten Schritt in Richtung Ordnung machen und eine ARG-Kategorie anlegen. Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee. Gruß 08:43, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Da die "unwichtigen" Portale ja weiter unten auf im Portal:Bilder sind, denke ich, dass ClarkTaylor keine Bedenken äußern wird. Gruß 09:06, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) **Ich geb zu, dass das jetzt ein wenig dem widerspricht, was wir grade besprochen haben, aber ich hab jetzt auch mal die Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder der Crew erstellt. Also nicht wundern 09:10, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Okay, das kann ich gut verstehen 10:45, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Hiermit äußere ich keine Bedenken. Nebenbei, kategoriesiere doch die Bilderkategorien von Find 815 und The Lost Experience einfach als unterkategorien in eine Kategorie ARG (Ähnlich wie bei Kategorie:Bilder von Fahrzeugen). 18:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (PDT) **also, als erstes erstellst du eine Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder aus ARGs, dann erstellst du die Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder aus Find 815 und schreibst dort wie bei einem normalen Artikel "Kategorie:Bilder aus ARGs" hinein. Das gleiche dann bei der Kategorie Bilder aus The Lostexperience und allen kommenden ARGs ... 14:28, 22. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Vorlage So? 14:42, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Kein Problem. Ich muss sagen, ich bin jetzt auch ein bisschen stolz auf mich **Wüsste ich jetzt auf Anhieb nicht. Ich muss jetzt aber auch pennen gehen, morgen wieder Schule. Ich guck mir das morgen mal an. Gute Nacht 15:06, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Ich habs dir mal einfach auf die Vorlagenüblicheprogrammierung umgeschrieben. Man verwendet für sowas eigentlich meist if-befehle, da diese auch unabhängiger sind. Für mehr Infos dazu, schau einfach bei der vorbei. 18:57, 21. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Spoiler Warnung Hey Ho, ich sehe grade das du auch online bist, könntest du zufällig mal weiter machen mit dem entfernen der Spoilerwarnungen für 4x02, muß jetzt nämlich zu Maloche, und schaffe den Rest nicht mehr, hab gedacht das geht schneller. Thx und MfG --Mr.KnowItAll 02:05, 23. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Easter Egg in der Pilotfolge Ich habe irgendwo gelesen das Carlton oder Damon mal gesagt haben, das das Easter Egg die Frage "Leute ... wo sind wir?" von Charlie gewesen sein soll. --Mr.KnowItAll 12:57, 24. Jun. 2008 (PDT)